love me
by KJRagonxem
Summary: Emily is a closeted lesbian but what happens when Maya St. Germain moves next door... strictly EMAYA
1. Chapter 1

**First Fan fiction hope you guys like it… I don't own anything all pretty little liars' rights go to their owners.**

**Give me love**

**Chapter 1**

Emily P.O.V.:

"Ok the movie is over" Maya said touching my cheek gently trying to wake me up.

"Did I fall asleep I'm sorry" I said slightly blushing

"It's ok come on let's get ready for bed" Maya said

_Just what I was afraid of I've only knew her for a week and I was already falling for her. I was scared to sleep next to her because of the thoughts going through my mind what my mother would call __**poison**__ thoughts I don't see how it's bad to like the same gender as you and I like Maya hell, I want Maya._

We went up the stairs and she closed and locked door. Her eyes met mine

"You should get ready for bed" she said

Then turned away from me and took off her shirt I watched her sexy toned skin she then took off her jean shorts and I saw those cheeks I was dying to get a peek at. She opened her bag and pulled of light blue shorts and put them on

She turned around and I was about to die her breast were just the perfect size they intrigued me they looked so soft and I just wanted to kiss them

"Um Emily my eyes are up here" she said with a flirty smile

_O_h god does she know I ice her." I look up at her eyes and she gives me a kind smile I look into her soft eyes full of nothing but lust.

She steps closure to me and my heart stops she takes my hand and places it on her heart._ It was beating very fast._

"This is what happens every time I see you or hear your voice of even think about you

She steps a little closer just inches away from my lips and asks me to close my eyes and I do.

**(A/N) do you guys like it? Should I continue please let me know.**

**\- JRagon**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I guess I'm going to continue since some of you guys liked it…again I don't own pretty little liars**

**Give Me Love**

**Chapter 2**

She steps little closer just inches away from my lips and asks me to close my eyes and I do.

Then I felt a soft pair of lips touch mine she pulled back and I opened my eyes

"Is that ok? Can we do that? She asked I would say nervously

"Y-yes" I answered just as nervous maybe more

She then touched my lips again very calm and it felt amazing. We made out passionately what felt like forever but trust me when I say I don't mind at all.

**About 10 minutes later:**

We were on the bed and my shirt was being pulled up.

She sat up with her legs on each of my sides and unhooked her bra and let it slide down her caramel skin her breast were so perfect I just couldn't resists I stared to feel the wetness in my pants.

"Can I touch them? I asked her bravely of me.

"Yes" she said then closed her eyes

I was preparing myself to touch her but I wanted more I leaned forward and attached my lips to her left nipple while I squeezed the right one. I've never done this before yet it felt so natural I sucked on her nipple as she moaned my name.

"mmmmmmm oh oui Emily se il vous plaît ne vous arrêtez pas she said softly (oh yes Emily please don't stop)

I didn't even know she spoke French wow this girl is full of surprises.

She touched my chin motioning me to stop

"Can I make love to you?" she asked politely

I just looked at her did she say make love as in sex as in she loves me?

Yes please. I answered

Are you sure? She asked how is she going ask something like that of course I'm sure I want you all of you.

"yes"

"ok"

She pulled my shirt off and unclipped my bra she started to stare at my breast which was making me nervous.

''Uh" I said causing to look up

"Is there something wrong with them? " I said

"no oh god no there perfect your perfect she said then kissed me

**Maya P.O.V.**

She started to lean back so I followed laying comfortably on top of her kissing he beautiful body I started to kiss her neck sucking on her pulse point leaving marks

"Oh Maya" she moaned _oh god I love the way she says my name _

"If I'm going to fast let me know ok?" I said

She smiled then then grabbed the back of kissing me tangling her fingers in my hair as we kissed passionately

I started to move a little south kissing both of her breasts down to her perfect abs to her waist line to her waist line touching the button of her skin tight jeans

"May I?'' I asked

"Yes" she answered

I pulled them off gently

"You too?" she said eagerly

I pulled off my shorts and slid on to her

Now just in our panties my pussy got extremely wet.

**Emily P.O.V.:**

She got on top off me kissing me while we grinded on each other I put my hand on her back moving down _you see I was going to touch that sweet ass of hers but like the pussy that I am I chickened out_

She must off weirdly notice because she stopped the kiss

"Are you afraid to touch me? She asked very seductively

"N-no I stuttered she smiled and did that adorable head tilting thing that she does

Then lent back into the kiss she took my hands and placed them on her ass

"Ne ayez pas peur de me toucher" she whispered _ I don't know what she said but I love it_** (don't be afraid to touch me)**

I squeezed her ass with great force as I moved my hands along with her grinding.

**Maya P.O.V.**

Emily squeezing my ass surprised me a little but it felt amazing I just couldn't help but let out a few moans

I stared to suck on her right breast while I massaged the other _oh god her moaning is intoxicating me and I love it_

From what I know she doesn't swear unless it was absolutely necessary but he was saying all kind s under that sweet breath of hers

"Ah fuck mmm" she moans

That feels so good she continues

I stared to slide down to her pussy

"oh Maya'

I slid down her panties and took mine off as well

I rubbed her pussy

"You're so wet" I whispered in her ear

"Yup and who fault is that" she said under her breath.

**Emily P.O.V.**

She smiled at my comment

She rubbed my pussy she looked at me and told me she was gonna put a finger in

"Ok" I said taking a breath

She continued to rub it and put a finger in pumping in and out faster and faster I couldn't help but scream it felt so fucking good_. I touched myself before but nothing like this _

"uh uh uh ohh Maya" I moaned

Can you take two? _That's only one._

I nodded my head she put another in and I started to grind at her pace

"You like that" she asks

"I'm so close Maya I'm gonna I'm gonna oh fuck I'm cumming": I said

After I said that she swooped down and lick my pussy she licked my juices as she moaned

"Mmmmm" she said licking me and massaging my breast

She is just perfect she then kissed my waist line and licked up to my chin

"You taste so fucking good" she said in a whisper so very close to my lips

"Yea" I whispered

She dove in and kissed me I could taste myself on her soft pick lips tasting myself just made me wanna taste her more.

**Maya P.O.V**

Emily flipped me around and kissed me full on

She was now on top she sucked on my neck I knew was gonna leave marks

She started to suck on my nipple she was tugging and biting it as she grinded on top of me grubbing our wet pussies together.

"I want you to touch me" I said needing her _wanting her_

She gave me a confused look so I knew she didn't know how._That's so cute!_

I leant back into the kiss I took her hand and slid one finger into me

Just pump in and out of me

I continued to moan her name

"Oh Emily baiser comme ça" I moaned **(fuck Emily just like that)**

"Look whose wet now" she said smiling

I couldn't even say anything to that cause I had no breath to

"Mmmmm ahhh don't stop Em" I moaned

"Ohh fuck" I continued

"I'm about to cum"

After I said that she took her finger out and I threw a little tantrum

"Why the fuck di you stop" I asked

But didn't get an answer instead she slid down and kissed my belly button then may waist line and I knew what she was doing.

"Em you don't have to." I said

"I want you to feel what I felt" she answered

I didn't even have time to respond she just planted a wet kiss on my clit it felt like heaven she then did a nice clean lick that caused me to moan

"Wait baby I'm just getting started "_she said did she just call me baby yay_

"Feels a lot like teasing" I said

Then within a millisecond from me saying that she smashed her lips to my pussy she stared licking sucking even tugging on it and all I could think are you sure this is your first time.

"Oh my oh oh my god I'm Cumming" I screamed

I stared cumming and she caught every drop

"Let me taste" I told her

She lent in and we kissed

I pulled away

"Your perfect I said just to see her blush

We kissed once more then she laid her head on my chest as I wrapped my arm around her.

**So how did you guys like that … let me know**

\- **Jragon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to update you guys please do forgive me I've just been super lazy but I'm back and it won't happen again I promise well here is chapter 3….**

**Give me love**

**Chapter III**

**Raise every bottle and cup in the sky Sparks in the air like the Fourth of July Nothing but bad bitches in here tonight Oh, if you lame and you know it be quiet**

**Is what I woke up to picking up my phone seeing that my mother is calling. ****_Why_**

**Hello**

**Hello Emily you're not still in the bed are you its 7:30 ****_shit I gotta be to school in 2 hours_**

**No mom I'm up**

**Ok Emily and where is Maya? ****_Maya? Maya oh fuck Maya I forget she was here omg the Maya I made love to is here_**

**She is down stairs. ****_Lie she is in my bed_**

I then heard a soft giggle from Maya lips _her beautiful pink lips that I kissed_

**Ok well see you in 4 days love you and don't be late for swim practice**

**Ok mom I won't and love you too**

**I hung up the phone sighing **

"You know you're a horrible liar she said in a sweet raspy voice." _Oh god even her voice in the morning sounds sexy_

I looked at her not knowing what to say after last night

"So do you want to talk about last night" she said staring deeply at me sitting up the cover slid down to her waist that's when I notice I was to naked and my breast were exposed I immediately pulled the cover up to my breast hiding myself

"Hey don't be shy your beautiful" she said sliding the cover down to my waist

She leant up pressing her soft lips onto mine

I kissed back quickly closing my eyes. Relaxing.

She pulled away "see there's nothing to be afraid of" she said

Thank god she started to talk because I still had no Idea what to say

**Maya's POV**

"Emily I like you a lot well more than a lot" I started but had to look down to hid my blush _why am I blushing she haven't even said anything_

"Ok I know you're not out and all but I like you a lot and I don't have a problem until waiting until you're ready to come out" I said all in one breath trying not to get lost in her big beautiful brown eyes

She nodded her head slowly smiling so I knew she didn't know how to answer so I thought I'll give her time to think

"We should probably start getting ready for school" I said get ready to get off the bed until she touched my shoulder

"Www-hat does this make us?'' she stuttered. _god she is adorable_

"I want to be with you so I'm willing to wait" I told her

"So can we be like I don't know like girlfriends well secret girlfriends she asked _omg Is she asking me out!_

I guess I took too long to answer because she quickly said "never mind forget what I said I was just" but I couldn't take it I quickly kissed her full on

First taking a breath I answered

"Yes I will be your secret girlfriend if that's what you want" I told her

She smiled nodding her head.

"Ok now get ready for school" I reached over and picked up her sharks short from last night putting It on and she smiled _I knew she would_ I stood up and noticed Emily has not moved I turn her around and caught her /

"I wasn't staring at your ass" she said quickly

"I never said you was" I said she look down

"Uhh you can use my bathroom I'll use my parents" she said still looking down

"Ok thank you" I grabbed my duffle bag and went to the bathroom to get ready for school as she did the same

**Emily POV**

Once I was ready for school I got down stairs while Maya was already down there eating a bowl of fruit loops **[(A/N) Gayest cereal ever]**

"Hi" I said

"Hey there Mon amour." She said I gave her a confused look not knowing what she called me **(my love).**

"Oh it means she started but stooped

"Never mine I'll tell you when you're ready" she said and continued to eat her cereal

I pulled out my phone ready to try and look it up. What I'm curious. However she quickly snatched my phone and put it in her back pocket then stepped up real close to me

"Don't look it up until I say you can" she whispered in my ear standing on her little tippy toes then lightly kissing it and handed me my phone.

It sent shivers all throughout my body. Oh god I want her…again

"Ok" I choked out

She smiled at me and it just lights up your world

"C'mon eat so we can go to school Mon amour" _hmmm what does that mean._

"Don't" she said knowing I was thinking about what she called me

She started to scratch her thumb with her middle finger which I figured out means she is nervous

"What are you nervous about?" I asked her

Nothing… I'm not nervous she said. Hmmm what are you hiding? "I'll figure it out later" I said aloud and grabbed a granola bar heading outside.

"Do you want to drive together?" She asked

"Uh yea why not?" I asked her

"Good I'll drive" she said unlocking her baby blue and black mustang she calls her kid.

We got in the car buckled our seat belts as Maya pulled away blasting "Main Chick by Kid Ink".

I secretly kept sneaking glances at Maya as she drove well until I got caught she didn't say anything her face showed no emotion I couldn't tell what was about to happen

She pulled into a bowling alley parking lot and looked at me very seductively

M-Maya were g-g-gonna be late I said glancing at the clock 30 minutes until first bell but we still had 11 blocked until we were at schools

**Maya's POV**

"Dieu merci, les vitres sont teintées sur" I whispered to myself **(Thank god the windows are tinted out)**

"You're so fucking beautiful" I told her hoping on to her sitting comfortably on her lap

I looked into her eyes waiting patiently for "permission"

"Kiss me" she whispered and I gladly did, I bit all over her neck sucking and kissing all over her face I couldn't resist she was the definition of beauty

**27 minutes later:**

I pulled away from the hottest make-out session in history looking at her swollen lips I kissed them once more.

I saw her neck with about 4 hickeys

I climbed off her, back into my seat starting the car back up

"Sorry" I told her

"For what?" she asked not knowing what the hell I was talking about

"You'll see" I said smiling

I turned on the radio blasting Latch by Disclosure

I got us to school on time and dropped Emily off at her first period class and headed to geometry

**Emily's POV**

I quickly gave Maya a hug and entered class English-Fitz's

"Just on time Ms. Fields" Mr. Fitz's said

I gave him a kind smile and sat next to Hanna and in front of spencer while Aria sat behind Hanna

"Did you not get any of my text" spencer whispered in my ear

I pulled out my phone and looked down at my phone and saw three missed call and 17 text from spencer. Oops.

Sorry it was on silence I texted her back

Ok class lucky day I don't feel like teaching to day so you guys are to right a 2 page essay on your thoughts of hamlet by Shakespeare you may work in he stopped to count the number of people in our class ok groups of 4 go!

Hanna, Aria, Spence and I all turned our desk to face each other to make a group of four.

"Uh Hanna?" Mr. Fitz said

"Yea" she answered

"Contribute to your group" he told her

I got you Mr. Fitz she said then hit her chest. She's crazy

"Beep"

I looked down at my phone to see I got a text form Maya. _Yay_

**_Thinking about you 3 _****_J_********_J xoxo -Maya Awwwww_**

**_Thinking about you to 3 _****_J_********_xoxo-Emily_** I quickly texted back

What are you smiling about Hanna Asked?

"Nothing" I told her pulling my hair behind my back. _Big mistake_

"Oh my god" Hanna said I just looked at confused

"That's why you looked so different and were late for school" Aria whispered

"What are you guys talking about" I asked them

Hanna handed me a mirror "look" I looked into the mirror noticing the hickeys she gave me

"Fuck that's why she was sorry" I whispered to my self

"Who was sorry" Spencer asked

"You finally loss your v-card you finally had sex" Hanna said

I looked down knowing if I denied it they would catch me lying

"Oh my god you did" Aria said

"Again with who" said spencer

Beep I got another text but before I was able to get my phone Hanna took it out my hands she unlocked it memory to self, change password from my birthday and read my text

**Hanna's POV**

Hope your thinking about what imma do to you tonight baby 3 J xoxo- Maya

I read the text she is sleeping with Maya, a girl since when is Emily gay I deleted the text

"It's just her mom you guys and I saw Emily take a breath _omgzzzzz Emily is gay_. I gave her, her phone back

"Don't think we won't find out" said Spencer

"Yup we will be looking for the hottest boys your with." _WTF it's a her not a he_

**Emily POV**

_Thank god it was my mom I wasn't ready not tell my friend I'm gay if it was Maya texting something dirty_

I looked at my phone then put it in my pocket not caring what my mom has to say.

**Hope you guys liked it please let me know**

**\- JRagon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so yes I'm finally here sorry it took so long…please do forgive me, All rights go their rightful owner here's chapter 4 hope you enjoy… sooo i had this ready for awhile i just wasnt able to update this is only part 1 part two will be uploaded sooooooooon...**

**Give me love**

**Chapter IV**

**Part I**

**Emily P.O.V.:**

Finally it was the last period of the day lunch was weird as hell Maya, the girls and I all sat together during lunch while Hanna stared at Maya the entire time no one seemed to notice but me while we listed to spencer go on and on about bout how she cant wait till senior year so we can go to college and I'm just like chill were only sophomores.

I sat in biology class I luckily have this class with Maya and Hanna, when Maya walked in class she looked even hotter than she did in lunch if that's even possible. _God she's beautiful_

"Hey babe- Emily" she said sitting next to me I gave her a warm smile _nice save_

Then Hanna walked in smiled at us and sat at her lab table

"Ok class were doing a lab to day please get with your partners if your not already with them" Mrs. King said

Hanna raised her hand "um Mrs. King Mona is absent" she told her

"Umm ok Hanna work with Maya and Emily… you girls don't mind do you" she said

"Not at all" I said happy that Hanna is working with us but kind of nervous that Maya would let something slip

Hanna picked up her bag and moved to our table

"Hey Bitches," she said Hanna has a personality that everyone would love

"Hey" Maya said as Hanna sat down I just nodded my head towards her.

"Ok class directions and supplies you would need for the lab are up here this is do Monday so please if you don't make finish make plans to finish on Friday and the weekend" Mrs. King said pointing to the table directly in front of her desk

"I'll get the stuff" I said as I hoped of my seat and went up to the front of the classroom

"All athletes please report to the gym for physicals" the secretary said on the loud speaker

I returned to the table and gave them the stuff.

"Now way your leaving us to do all this work" Hanna whined

"Sorry but I swim see u later" I said saying more to Maya

"Yea" she said smiling back at me

I gave Mrs. King a look letting her know I was going she nodded her head and I left as I walked down the hallway hoping and praying Maya wouldn't say any thing.

**Maya P.O.V.:**

"Fuck, I wished I played a sport Hanna said as Emily walked out

"No you don't" I told her

"Yea your right" she said laughing

"Ok lets get started" I said picking up the directions

**About 16 minutes later **

"See were all done we just have to answer these 6 questions and we still have 36 minutes" I said looking at my phone

" Could we save that for Emily all this science is making my brain hurt? she said placing her head down onto the desk

All I could do is laugh at her

"Of course anything for the princess" I said giggling

My phone started to vibrate letting me know I got a text seeing it was from Emily I instantly smiled _is this what she really do to me_

**Hey my cinnamon apple how's class going -Emily**

**Good were pretty much done…cinnamon apple? How are u doing? xoxo- Maya**

**Yea cinnamon apple think ill call you that…why u don't like? I'm cool just sitting in here waiting for them to call my name- xoxo Emily**

**No I like it… Mon amour - Maya**

I guess they called her name because I never got a respond

"Was that Emily "Hanna said smiling' _why is she smiling_

"Uh yea… how'd you know?" I said

"Just a guess" she said still smiling'

"Why are you smiling" I asked her _why is she acting strange…unless?_

"I'm not just excited" she said raising her eyebrows

"Yea I can tell… why" I asked her also raising my eyebrows _#eyebrows on fleek_

"No reason… so did u know Em's got her self a secret lover" she asked eyeing me very suspiciously _oh fuck she knows_

"S-She does oh nah I didn't know" I said totally trying to keep a straight face but I had to look away thinking about what Em and I did just last night

"Yea you didn't see the hickeys" she asked trying to read my reactions

"No I haven't really been looking close to her ears" I said back _fuck why did I just say exactly where they were_

"How do you know they were next to her ears?" she asked smiling _yup she definitely knows_

"Cuz that's where I put- I mean that's were hickeys usually are" I said _fuck messed that up she totally knows I'm lying_

"You said I" she said

"No I didn't" I told her

"Yea you did," she said again correcting me

"Hanna what are you trying to say" I asked testing her _mmm does she know?_

"Nope" she said putting reassure on the "P"

**Hanna P. O.V.: **

"So are you gonna do the talent show?" I asked changing the subject

"Um I don't think so that's really not my thing" she said _Lie_

"Not your thing everyone knows your always singing now u get a change to sing in front of the entire school and you don't wanna s I told her

"Correct" she said _ha-ha I know how to tell if her and Emily are really a thing_

"Well I do know that Emily really loves your voice" I said

"Ss-she does really?" She said with a little stutter blushing _wow_

"Yea she is always talking about how beautiful your voice Is" said still testing my theory

"Well uh I don't know maybe ill think about it" she said still slightly blushing

"Beep beep," my phone went alerting me that I had a text

**I think I know who Emily's lover is-spencer**

**What really who? **I texted back not knowing if she knew what I knew

**Kevin Lopez-Spencer **

"What the fuck" I said aloud


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy I'm back…sorry it took months to update let's just say SHIT HAPPENED...sorry anyways here is chapter 4 part 2**

**I Do Not own anything**

**Give Me Love**

**Chapter IV**

**Part 2**

**Hanna P. O.V.: **

"So are you gonna do the talent show?" I asked changing the subject

"Um I don't think so that's really not my thing" she said Lie

"Not your thing everyone knows your always singing now u get a change to sing in front of the entire school and you don't wanna s I told her

"Correct" she said ha-ha I know how to tell if her and Emily are really a thing

"Well I do know that Emily really loves your voice" I said

"Ss-she does really?" She said with a little stutter blushing wow

"Yea she is always talking about how beautiful your voice Is" said still testing my theory

"Well uh I don't know maybe ill think about it" she said still slightly blushing

"Beep beep," my phone went alerting me that I had a text

I think I know who Emily's lover is-spencer

What really who? I texted back not knowing if she knew what I knew

Kevin Lopez-Spencer

"What the fuck" I said aloud causing Maya to look up from her phone

"Whats wrong?" she asked

"uh nothing just a crazy pic on I.G." I told her she couldn't tell if I was serious so she giggled and went back on her phone.

**Maya P.O.V.:**

_So Emily likes my singing mmmmmm maybe I should do the talent show but only from her._

"RING RING" that's the bell school is finally over and I was the first one out.

_Oh Fuck that was way too close…..I know she knows about us she has to._

As I was walking out of the building to wait for Emily I noticed she was talking to that kid Kevin that I absolutely hate he is always flirting with Emily and she is just to innocent to notice _awwww_

They were smiling and laughing and I guess you could say I sort of got a little jealous. I walked up to them and grabbed Emily's hand "Hey Em you ready" I asked her "Uh yea I'm coming"

She said giving me a sort of confused look slipping her hand out of mine….Ouch

"Ok so I'll see you tomorrow" he said _tomorrow…what for?_

"Yea totally…bye Kevin" she said a little to flirty for my liking _wtf relax Maya's she's your's and GAY_

We walked to the car in silence we didn't say a thing I turned on the radio blasting slow motion by the only guy I would go straight for Trey Songz. She could tell I was upset because she turned off MY radio.

**Emily P.O.V:**

"Are we okay?" I asked _is she mad because of Kevin_

"What are you doing tomorrow night" she asked still not look at me

"Hanging out with Kevin" I answered honestly seeing nothing wrong with it

"So you're going on a date" she asked her eyes on the road "Maya" I said slowly _fuck she's mad it's cute but she's mad _"With a boy" she continued

"Maya it's not a date I'm with you not him" I tried to explain to her

"Emily can't you see he just wants to screw you"

"No….he doesn't I'm helping him with his Spanish homework" I said

"Em he speaks Spanish "she said raising her voice a little _well now I feel stupid but I'm not gonna let her know that_

"Maya please calm down" I asked her

"I am calm go ahead on your date with HIM in public I don't care" she said

"Is this what it's about me going out in public with him I thought you said you were okay with waiting until I was ready to come out to everyone" I said slightly confused

"I know what I said" she said looking at me _finally_

"But your upset" I told her

"Well yea I'm upset you're going out on a date when you're supposed to be with me" she said her voice cracking _awwwww now I feel bad_

"I am with you" I said

"You can't date two people at once Emily" she said turning down my street

"Putain pourquoi ne pas vous comprendre" she whispered to herself (fuck why don't you understand)

"Maya English I don't speak French" I said

"Yea but you speak Spanish" she said _well. Yea a little_

"Maya I promise there is nothing going on between Kevin and me"

"Ok I believe you" she said with a sarcastic tone

She pulled up in front of my house the car still running "you're not coming in?" I asked her

"No..Um sorry I just remembered we still have to get some stuff out of storage I knew was just mad at me so I nodded ok.

I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and got out the car. She didn't pull off until I got in the house so I know she's not that mad at me unless she would have sped off without giving me time to close her car door.

Once I got inside I checked my phone

**3 new text**

**Noel-hope you're coming to the party on Saturday**

**Kevin-Can wait to see you Friday**

**Hanna-WE NEED TO TALK!**

None from Maya….Knowing Hanna it's probably nothing so I decided to only text back Kevin and Noel

**TO: Kevin sorry_ something came up maybe another time_**

**TO: Noel_ yup I'll be their_**

He didn't wait to respond _"Bring a date"_ he texted back and I instantly thought of Maya

"I better just let her cool off" I said to myself walking into my room

"Who Maya" Hanna said scaring me half to death

"What the fuck are you doing here" I asked bending down picking up my phone she caused me to drop.

"Oh so you have your phone that means you saw my text" she said saying like it was ok to break into my house and wait in my room for me

"Yea but I thought you meant like later or tomorrow during study hall or something" I said explaining that she was wrong

"Em it was in all caps" She said picking at her nails

'OK Han what do we need to talk about" I asked thinking it would be something dumb

"YOU AND MAYA ST. GERMAIN" she said smiling at me _FUCK_

**SOOOOOO What you guys think? Will Hanna be ok with it? Will Maya and Emily Make up or nah. Until next time…trust me it would be sooner now…let me now please review**

**-JRagon3 **


End file.
